


The Adventuring Succubus

by HAndS00



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAndS00/pseuds/HAndS00
Summary: Sarcella, a Succubus-in-disguise, runs into some trouble when her fellow adventurer receives a fatal wound.
Kudos: 1





	The Adventuring Succubus

The Venombear roared, and the newest adventurer, Mark, foresaw it charging. He was a warrior, and as such he was in the front, along with the party's skirmisher, Dana.

"Dana, flank it from the right!" he cried in his commanding voice. He was not the leader, but he was more experienced than anyone in their team, so he might as well have been. And indeed, the bear leaped at them with a ferocious strength.

Sarcella, caught off guard by how quickly the venombear closed the distance, gripped her wand tightly, and began chanting the words necessary to ward Mark and Dana. She hadn't reacted fast enough, however, and the bear managed to swipe at Mark just above the loins, leaving a deadly gash. Mark's surprised screams were accompanied by Dana performing a killing stroke, and the bear toppled to the ground at their feet.

Sarcella dashed to Mark. "Lay down!" She ordered him, and quickly cast a spell to numb his pains. Her black Priestess' robes dirtied themselves as she crouched next to him, but she didn't have time to care about that;

Quickly, she glaced at her character sheet to see how much mana she had remaining.

_* Name: Sarcella_

_Race: Succubus (Disguised: Human)_

_Class: Medical Sorcerer (Disguised: Cleric)_

_Level: 19_

_Health: 120/120_

_Stamina: 10/20_

_Mana: 110/375 *_

Well. She wasn't sure if that was enough mana to heal the wound; she'd need to see it first. The wound, however, was quite bloody, making his clothes wet and sticky near the wound.

Mark was whimpering. His broad shoulders were tense, as he fruitlessly tried to apply pressure to the wound. The Bear had probably poisoned him, too, as Venombears were wont to do.

"Mark," she said, quietly but urgently. "I need to see the wound. We need to take off your pants." Mark didn't give much a response, merely a quiet sound to imply that he'd heard her.

"Dana," she called to their other teammember. "Go gather us wood for a fire, please" she said. Sarcella didn't want her to be near, especially not with what she had in mind.

With Dana gone, she turned her attention to the wound. It was a large and bloody gash, just above his phallus, however the poison had turned his skin and phallus into a black, dangerous shade.

Sarcella touched it gently, resulting in a hiss from Mark. "Shhh" she said quietly. She began applying her mana. Slowly, bit by bit, the gash began to close and his cock began returning to its former glory, although harder and larger than before. And that was when her mana ran out.

"Ah!" She said, surprised. Mark, who had recovered enough to talk, asked her as she was holding his dick "Is something wrong?"

Sarcella smiled. Though she'd run out of mana, she was in the perfect position to get more. Mark, however, did not know she was a Succubus, so she'd need to lie a bit.

"Yes. The poison... is too strong. My, uh, current healing method isn't effective enough, and I'm going to need to take a more.. hands-on approach to remove the last vestiges of the poison," she said.

She may or may not have begun stroking his cock slowly as she was talking.

Mark, who was still lying there on the grass, met her eyes and asked "I see.. and what does that entail?"

Sarcella smiled. "I'm going to need to apply mana-enhanced saliva to the poisoned area, and then extract your infected bodily fluids," she said.

In truth, the last vestiges of the poison were in the wound itself, she'd cleaned his phallus of the poisoned area, but she did need to suck it in order to gain enough mana to heal him.

Mark raised an eyebrow. He wasn't an idiot, but she didn't see him complaining either; Sarcella knew she was attractive. "I trust you to do what's best," he said.

That was all the permission she needed. Her hand continued stroking the now throbbing dick, and Sarella found that her hand looked smaller in comparison to a few moments ago - relatively, that is.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, and bent low. She started with gently licking his tip, which made him draw in his breath; he was so sensitive!

He was hers, now, and Sarcella was going to savour it; She'd been waiting to dig into him for a while, and the Venombear had given her the perfect opportunity.

She began licking his shaft, accompanied by slow, rhythmic strokes. When a bit of precum began escaping from his tip, she sucked it off, before putting his large cock into her mouth.

Much to her pleasure, he let loose a short gasp. He was at her mercy, and just thinking about his powerlessness made her feel moist.

Her eyes met with him as she sucked on his phallus, and Sarcella didn't need to fake her ecstasy; his mana had already begun flowing into her, providing more enjoyment than any orgasm could ever hope to achieve. Her jaws hurt from keeping them so wide open, but she didn't even notice.

His breaths were deeper now, but in truth she was as turned on as he was. She was playing with herself down there, fingering and playing with her clit as she was sucking him off, but she abruptly decided that she wanted _more._ And to hell with whatever he'd think.

She took her mouth out, as her hands kept stroking him and fingering herself. Now, she finally noticed the ache in her mouth from keeping it wide open for so long.

"I'm putting it in," she breathed huskily.

And perhaps it was because she was a Succubus, or perhaps because Mark was just as horny and too addled from his injuries to resist, but he was already completely lost in her gaze. There was no thought in his eyes, merely a dumb, stupid adoration.

He was hers. Completely and thoroughly.

She hiked up her robes and mounted him, his dick hot and hard, and for a short while there was nothing save for heavy breathing from both of them.

And then she felt it throbbing inside of her, and Mark let out a deep moan, his head tilting back, and then his entire body suddenly relaxed. He was panting, and seemingly exhausted.

He was still hard though, so Sarcella kept riding him. At this point, for nothing save for her own enjoyment.

She stroked his hair, his gaze having lost any semblance of sentience; she'd fucked his brains out, as a proper Succubus should do.

"Good job, Pet" she whispered, though he probably couldn't hear her.

She kept him inside her for a short while longer, feeling himself start to go limp. Finally, she extracted herself. Her thighs were wet and sticky.

With her newfound energy, she healed his wounds, and then began hiding evidence of what they'd done, before Dana returned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. Thoughts?


End file.
